The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa plant, botanically a hybrid of interspecific origin known as Scabiosa ‘Pmoore02’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pmoore02’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for garden and landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Longstock, England with the objective of developing new cultivars of Scabiosa with a non invasive plant habit that do not seed.
‘Pmoore02’ was derived from a cross made in 2009 between an unnamed and unpatented plant of Scabiosa atropurpurea plant as the female parent and an unnamed and unpatented plant of Scabiosa caucasica plant as the male parent. ‘Pmoore02’ was selected in 2010 as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in 2010 in Longstock, England. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.